A Welcome Home Like No Other
Story Tyler and Jon arrive in Tyler’s hometown, there are a lot of people living there. Tyler’s friend Jack walks up. ''' Jack: Tyler! Tyler: Hey Jack. This is my friend, Jon. Jon, this is Jack. Jon: Hey. Jack: So you’re back now Tyler? Tyler: Yep. Well for a while, I’m going to travel around Kanto next. Jack: I see. Tyler: Do you know if my dad is home? Jack: David was meant to be back last night but he wasn’t. Jon: What happened? Jack: We don’t know. '''Suddenly two Weavile and 5 Sneasel enter the town and surround Jon, Jack, Tyler and the town’s people. Some ninja’s walk into town next to the Weavile and Sneasel. The leader of the ninja’s walks up. Jon: Who are you? Majuro: I’m Majuro. This town is ours. Go! The Weavile and Sneasel use Ice Beam towards the town’s people. Jon: Flamethrower and Thunderbolt! Jon sends out Quilava and Pikachu. Quilava uses Flamethrower and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, and the Ice Beams are cancelled out. Tyler: Charizard, I need your help! Tyler sends out Charizard. Majuro: You think you can stop us. Tyler: I know we can. Flamethrower! Majuro: Ice Shard! Charizard uses Flamethrower and the two Weavile’s cancel Flamethrower out by using Ice Shard. Majuro: Dark Pulse! Both Weavile fire Dark Pulse. Jon: Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and cancels out the Dark Pulse. Majuro: Well trained. Majuro throws some smoke bombs on the floor. Charizard flaps its wings and blows the smoke away and the ninja’s and their Pokemon have gone. Tyler: Argh. They will have my dad. Jon: We’ll get David back, don’t worry. Tyler: Charizard. Charizard takes flight and begins searching for the ninja’s location. Jon: Quilava and Pikachu, thank you for your help. Jon returns Quilava and Pikachu. Jack: Until Charizard returns, we can only wait. Tyler: I don’t like waiting. Jon: I know, but until Charizard returns, we won’t know where the ninja’s are or Majuro. Tyler: I know. Charizard flies down to Tyler. Tyler: You found the ninja’s Charizard? Charizard nods. Tyler: Please show us. Charizard flies off with Tyler, Jon and Jack in pursuit. Soon they arrive at a clearing on the mountain side. Jon, Tyler, Jack and Charizard see the ninja’s, Majuro and David. Jon: Let David go! David: Tyler, Jon and Jack. Tyler: Let my dad go! Majuro: Not yet. Go! Majuro sends out two Weavile and the other 5 ninja’s send out 5 Sneasel. Tyler: I’ve got the Weavile. Jon, you beat the Sneasel and Jack, free my dad. Jack: Right. Jon: Meganium and Rhyperior, I need your help! Jon sends out Meganium and Rhyperior. Tyler: Charizard, Flamethrower! Charizard uses Flamethrower and the move hits both Weavile. Jon: Meganium, Solar Beam and Rhyperior Rock Wrecker! Meganium uses solar Beam and Rhyperior uses Rock Wrecker, knocking the Sneasel out. Majuro: Surprising. Jack goes over and gets David and unties him. Jack and David go to Jon and Tyler. Jon: We have David Tyler. Tyler: This won’t be over till Majuro has been defeated. Majuro: True, but I have two Weavile and you only have one Pokemon. Tyler: Jon, do you mind helping? Jon: Sure. Tyler: But use Pikachu. Jon: Okay. Pikachu go! Jon sends out Pikachu. Tyler: Thanks. Jon: No problem. Majuro: Dark Pulse. Jon: Thunderbolt! Both Weavile uses Dark Pulse and Pikachu counters with Thunderbolt, but is starting to lose the battle. Tyler: Ice Punch! Feraligatr uses Ice Punch on the ground and a giant Ice Spike pops out from the ground and hits the Dark Pulse and explodes. Jon: Iron Tail! Pikachu uses Iron Tail on a Weavile, causing a lot of damage. Majuro: Ice Shard! Both Weavile uses Ice Shard and hits Feraligatr and Pikachu, causing a lot of damage. Jon: That done more than I thought. Tyler: Aqua Tail! Feraligatr uses Aqua Tail towards both Weavile. Majuro: Ice Beam! Both Weavile use Ice Beam and freezes the Aqua Tail and then also Feraligatr. Majuro: Quick, use Giga Impact. Both Weavile use Giga Impact at Feraligatr. Pikachu jumps in the way and takes both Giga Impacts and lands near Jon. Jon: Pikachu! Majuro: Pikachu done well, taking both Giga Impacts. Now single Dark Pulse! One Weavile uses Dark Pulse towards Pikachu, who is struggling to get up. Jon runs in front of Pikachu and gets hit with Dark Pulse. Jack: Jon! Pikachu looks at Jon, and Jon smiles at Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu Pika Pika! Jon: Then use Iron Tail! Jon gets out of Pikachu’s way and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the ice covering Feraligatr and Feraligatr breaks free. Tyler: Thanks Pikachu. Now, Brick Break! Feraligatr uses Brick Break towards both Weavile. Majuro: Dark Pulse and Giga Impact. One Weavile uses Giga Impact while the other fires Dark Pulse and hits Giga Impact, making a combo move. Giga Impact mixed with Dark Pulse hits Feraligatr and overpowers the Brick Break easily, knocking Feraligatr back towards Tyler. Majuro: Feraligatr is weak like Pikachu and your entire town. Pikachu begins to spark. Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu! Pi Pikachu Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika! Majuro: Begging for me to end this battle now? Jon: Nope. Majuro: Ice Shard! Both Weavile send Ice Shard at Pikachu, who dodges them easily. Pikachu begins to spark even more. Jack: What is happening? Jon: When Pikachu gets angry, it sparks. David: Increasing the power. Majuro: That will not help. Double Giga Impact! Both Weavile uses Giga Impact towards Pikachu. Jon: Show them you mean business. Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, and it has 4 times more power. Thunderbolt hits both Weavile and sends them smashing into the ground next to Majuro. Jon: Electro Ball! Pikachu then uses Electro Ball and hits both Weavile again. Both Weavile are unable to battle. Tyler: Now leave! Majuro: I will still attack your town. Jack: No you won’t. David: Otherwise I will tell Officer Jenny. Majuro stops and returns both Weavile. Majuro and the other ninja’s walk off. Tyler: Thanks Jon. Jon: We have each other’s back. Tyler: Shame you’re leaving in the morning. Jon: Yeah. The next day, Jon, Tyler, Jack and David are in Tyler’s hometown and are near the ferry. There are no Pokemon out. Jon: This journey was fun Tyler. Tyler: It was. And thanks for helping me stop Majuro. Jon: Anytime. Have a good time travelling Kanto. Jack: Where will you be travelling then? Jon: I want to learn more about Mega Evolution. David: Kalos was the first Region to find out about Mega Evolution. Jon: Then Kalos is where I’ll go to. Good luck Tyler. Jon and Tyler shake hands. Jon then gets on the ferry and the ferry leaves a few moments later. After a long time, Jon can see Slateport City. When the ferry docks, Jon gets off and looks around Slateport City. Jon: To think Hoenn is where I was born. Jon then realises he’s far from his home. Jon: Ah! Oldale Town is far away. Jon stops panicking when he realises he has Fearow with him. Jon: Fearow, I need your help. Jon sends out Fearow. Jon: Do you mind flying with me to Oldale Town? I’ll navigate you. Otherwise it would take a few more days to get home. Fearow lowers itself and allows Jon to get on. When Jon is on, Fearow flies away. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Jack Majuro Ninja’s David Pokemon Jon *Quilava *Pikachu *Rhyperior *Meganium *Fearow Tyler *Charizard *Feraligatr Ninja's *Sneasel x5 *Weavile x2 (Majuro) Category:Johto Travels Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes